


State of Grace

by mossstockings



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Frozen 2 spoilers, Oneshot, kristoff is the sweetest, post-frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossstockings/pseuds/mossstockings
Summary: After a stressful day as queen, Anna shares a sweet moment with Kristoff.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	State of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble because I wanted to write something sweet of them together.

Anna returned to her room late that night, hair mussed and eyes ringed with dark circles. She flopped backwards onto her bed, where Kristoff sat fiddling with the strings of his lute. Her corset felt tight around her body, and her skirt weighed on her tired bones as she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. 

“Long day?” Kristoff asked, setting aside his instrument and moving closer to Anna.

“Too long,” she said. “Four back to back meetings with foreign diplomats, multiple discussions regarding domestic issues, and paperwork, endless paperwork.”

“I’m sorry, darling,” Kristoff replied. He pulled her into his lap and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. His lips were warm and soft against her skin. 

Anna leaned into him, pressing her head into his abdomen, “Being queen is hard.”

“You’re amazing at it,” Kristoff said. “It’s hard work, but Arendelle appreciates it. Being queen is the most selfless thing you do and I love you for it.” 

She rolled onto her back to face him. He was staring down at her with a twinkling expression as he moved a hand to stroke her hair. His body was warm against hers and the burden of the day’s work seem to evaporate as she admired the handsome slope of his nose and the stray bits of hair that fell into his eyes. 

“You’re even more selfless for sticking with me. I know my life’s crazy between my sister running away and having supernatural powers and my psychotic ex-fiance trying to hijack my kingdom, yet somehow you stick through it all,” Anna said. 

Kristoff laughed, “You’re more than worth it.” 

Anna sat up and kicked off her shoes. She undid the ribbons holding up the remnants of the braided bun she’d put it in that morning, allowing her hair to tumble freely down her shoulders. Once she was comfortable, she settled herself beside Kristoff and leaned into the sturdiness of his torso. 

“You didn’t know how badly I needed this,” she said.

Kristoff took her hand in his. “Needed what?” he asked.

“Needed us, together. Needed you,” she said, gesturing to their entwined fingers. 

Kristoff hummed in understanding. “It’s all okay now,” he said. “I’m here and all is right in the world.”

They sat together in comfortable silence, listening to the creak of the castle floors as servants hurried in the hallway and the soft sounds of each other breathing. Anna stared out their window overlooking the fjord, shining silver with starlight while ships bobbed in its water. The forest slumbered silently beyond its steep cliffs, the tops of the trees peeking over the dropoff at the kingdom nestled below. 

“Thank you for standing with me, now and always,” Anna whispered. 

Kristoff stirred beside her, twisting so he could kiss her. “I’d never want anything else,” he said. He kissed her again, deeper this time. His lips were poetry against hers, flowering language blossoming across her mouth, filling the empty space words left vacant.  _ I love you. I need you. You are my rock.  _

They pulled apart and Anna gazed at him. His face was bathed in the orange light of the fire in the grate. Anna reveled in the scent of icy wind and evergreen that clung to him. “Don’t forget,” he murmured. “wherever you go, I’ll follow.”

She smiled. Kristoff: her love, her path, her Kristoff. She leaned in and kissed him once more, allowing herself to be borne away by the crashing ocean that was his love. 


End file.
